Wolf's Blood
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Delaney Greyback enjoyed her life as a werewolf. So why did the universe have to make her a witch as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Life as a werewolf wasn't an easy one. Governments never helped, they were stuck in their old ways. A few people were sympathetic, but they never helped. They were too scared of being turned into a werewolf and being pushed out of their little social circles. Human's were pathetic, but they had their uses.

Fenrir readjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He had been out gathering information on the movements of the humans nearby. So far it seemed they would be staying away from their location for some time. But there were rumors going around about wild wolves in the forest. It wouldn't be long until hunters would start showing up. And all it took was one bite for them to be exposed.

He let out a sigh as he neared the first marker to his pack's territory. What shocked him was when he saw that the tree was nothing but a pile of splinters. "Now what happened here?" Fender asked as he tried to get a scent of who had last been near the tree. But all he smelt was burnt wood and many other pack members. He grumbled as he continued towards the large village his pack lived him. "What happened to the tree?" He asked the first guard he came across.

"Don't know. But your pup ran back inside after it happened. Hasn't come out since." Ferris frowned. Delaney was almost 11 now. But she was fearless, she would have been one of the first people to investigate what happened. Especially since she was born to be the next Alpha Leader.

Fenrir left the guard, heading for the small cabin he had built around a tree. Delaney loved climbing, so he always built his cabin around a tree so she had somewhere to climb inside. He closed the door and sniffed around for her, she was up in her little nest. He chuckled thinking how not wolf-like that was. He set his bag down and slowly climbed up so his head was level with his daughter's. "Hey. You okay?"

Delaney shook her head as she kept her face tucked behind her knees. Fenrir sighed as he climbed up another step and leaned on the floor of her nest with his arms. "What happened?"

"You'll hate me." Fenrir's frown returned as the pup continued to hide from him. "You tell me never to keep secrets but I did. And now I've made you hate me."

"No you didn't." Delaney continued to remain curled up in her spot, even after his reassurance. "Tell me what happened."

After a moment one of Delaney's hands moved from across her knees to one of her paper butterflies. She had made one in almost every possible color and hung them from the ceiling. The moment her hand touched the butterfly, it began to flap it's wings and fly around on it's own. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Fenrir pulled himself up and sat down before pulling his daughter into a large hug. "You have nothing to apologize for. Absolutely nothing." He kissed her forehead as her silent sobbing turned to hiccups. "It just means we are going to have to send you off to school."

"But I'm a werewolf. They won't let me, will they?" Delaney looked up at her father, not knowing what she would do about her abilities.

"They will if they don't know. And they don't need to know. You're not a danger to anyone." Fenrir though through his mind of how he would get his daughter into school. His name was very well known, but not his wife's. "You know, your mother was a witch."

Delaney wiped her eyes as she moved out of her father's arms. "Really?"

"Yes, the most beautiful witch I have ever, or will ever, see." Fenrir chuckled as his daughter rolled her eyes. "She made me the happiest man in the world. And now I have the most precious thing in the world."

"You're a big sap." Delaney told her father. She swatted his hand away as he started messing up her hair. "I just brushed that this morning!"

Fenrir let out a laugh as his daughter fixed her hair. "Now that that is settled, we need to get you sorted for school." He slid down the hole that led up to Delaney's nest. Remembering how to get in contact with That Man to see what he could do.

Delaney followed after her father. "But what school am I going to? Don't I need a letter to be able to go? How will they know I am a student if they don't know I am going?"

"Be patient pup. You have talent and very strong magic. If Hogwarts doesn't show an interest, then there are other schools we can send you to." Fenrir found the address and quickly wrote out a short letter.

He looked down at his daughter as she hugged his waist. "Thank you daddy."

Fenrir hugged his daughter back. "Anything for you, my little moon."

* * *

Hey there. I know I'm not dead. So this is just a little intro to the story. Let me know what you think and if you are interested in reading more.

I don't have this all planned out, just the basics of what I want to cover. So updates will be a bit sporadic and the chapters will definitely carry in sizes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Delaney took a deep breath as she looked up at the tall gates of Malfoy Manor. She had heard her father talk about the Malfoys, mostly the heir, Lucius Malfoy. They were a very traditional family, werewolves were none humans, like house elves, so they didn't have to be treated as human beings. Which was probably why it was a house elf that greeted her. "Hello. How can Dobbie be of service?"

"I'm Delaney Greyback. My father told me I was allowed to use the floo to get to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for school." Delaney wasn't entirely sure about using this 'floo network'. But her father assured her it would be the fastest way to travel. It would just smell.

The house elf nodded before he extended his hand for her to take. Delaney gently took the elf's hand, not expecting the spinning sensation and suddenly being in a different place. It took her a moment to steady herself and settle her stomach. "Dobbie apologizes. He should have warned Miss Greyback. Dobbie needs to be punished."

"It's alright Dobbie. I'm fine." Delaney hastily replied, not wanting the house elf to do anything drastic. She straightened up and looked at the large fireplace before her. Looking around the room, she noticed she was in the kitchen. "Why is it in the Kitchen?"

"This is for the servants to use." Dobbie answered honestly. "Does Miss Greyback know how to floo?" Delaney shook her head at the little creature. Dobbie walked over to the pot of floo powder. "Miss Greyback will take a handful of floo powder. Then stand in the fireplace. Then say Diagon Alley and throw down the floo powder. Is Miss Greyback coming back here after shopping for school?"

Delaney shook her head. "I have a place to stay there until the school year begins." Apparently she had an uncle in London that her father had never mentioned before. Or was it great uncle?

Taking the handful of the grey powder, Delaney stepped into the fireplace. She took a deep breath as she held out her hand. "Diagon Alley." She threw down the powder, surprised when a burst of green fire engulfed her, but didn't burn her. She coughed at the strong scent of soot and carbon when the flames vanished and she was once again in a new place. "I like floo much better than elves." Delaney spoke to herself as she stepped out of the fireplace and into the milling market before her.

Delaney stared in awe at how many people there were. She hadn't gone to many villages, mostly because she would be picked out as an outsider and asked a bunch on questions. But here there were people from everywhere. She could smell it, meadows, cows, books, cleaning supplies, even the sweet smell of sugary treats. But one scent stuck out to Delaney, werewolf.

She couldn't help herself as she made her way through the crowds, following the scent of another werewolf. It stopped just outside of a store, Olivander. Curiously she opened the door and stepped into the shop. The scent of wood, polish and dust hit her like a brick. But luckily there were only two people inside, a young boy and an old man.

"I'll be right with you my dear." The old man spoke to Delaney as he continued helping the boy. Delaney watched as he vanished between shelves and returned with a long, thin box. "Here, give this one a go." The boy took a light colored wand out of it's box. Sparks jumped from the end of it as he held it in his hand. "There we are. Told you it was here somewhere, Mister Lupin. Now let me go put these back."

Delaney waited till the man was out of sight. "You're a wolf." She stepped up beside him as he froze in place. "Relax, so am I." She gave him a smile as he stared at her in shock. "Delaney Mavis. Pleasure to meet you." Her father warned her never to use Greyback, so she would use her mother's maiden name.

The boy looked at her curiously before taking a tentative sniff. His eyes widened before a smile spread across his face. "Remus Lupin, pleasure." He offered his hand to the girl beside him. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one going to Hogwarts."

Delaney took the boys hand in a firm shake, though his hand was rather thin. "Do you eat properly? You're as skinny as a twig."

Remus looked away from the girl as he shrunk into himself. "I can't really stomach any food whenever it comes around."

Delaney tilted her head as she thought through the boy's words. "You mean, you don't hunt? Why not?"

"It's not something my family is proud of. It's a curse-" Remus doubled over as the girl stepped back from punching him in the stomach.

Delaney looked down at the boy with an unimpressed look. "Even if you think that, it's part of you now. So accept it and get over any petty problem you have with it. Otherwise you're just going to be miserable." She straightened out her clothes as the old man returned. "Hello."

"Hello my dear." The old man spoke as he looked over at the boy. His face looked a little strained. "Are you alright my boy?"

Remus gave the man a hasty nod. "Just fine Mister Olivander. How much for the wand?"

Delaney watched as Remus Lupin paid for his wand and left the shop, giving her one last look over his shoulder. "Now then," Delaney turned her attention back to Olivander. "What are we looking for today?"

"My first wand I guess. I'm going off to Hogwarts this year." Delaney replied as the man walked between the shelves, searching for a box.

"And I imagine you and young Mister Lupin will be seeing much of each other." Olivander mused as he pulled a box off of a shelf. He opened the box as he walked back to the counter and held it out to the girl. "Give this one a try."

Delaney took the dark wooded wand out of it's box. It felt rather heavy for a small wooden stick. Curiously she gave it a flick at a small, charred, wooden post. The post broke apart into splinters. "Nope, not that one." Olivander spoke up as he returned to the shelves. Delaney carefully laid the wand back inside of it's box.

It was about four boxes later that she finally found her wand, 12" Cherry with a unicorn hair and dragon heartstring core. Olivander had spoken for a few minutes how it was one of his few wands with a duel core. Delaney didn't know what that meant, all she knew was that she now had a wand. It was rather beautiful with the butterflies and swirls carved into it.

She stepped back out into the busy street of the market. "Now what do I need?" She dug through her pockets, searching for her Hogwarts letter that had her list of school supplies. She pulled it out and then walked down the road, searching for the shops she would need.

The first stop was a used robe store. She didn't have a lot of money, so she needed to save however she could. Leafing through the clothes, she found all she needed. They smelled like they hadn't been cleaned that well, but they were still cleaner than most of her clothes back at the village. The only thing she didn't find were shoes, they had run out. "Guess I'm wearing these for the year." Delaney spoke down to her boots with a smile.

Her next stop was a second hand book store. It was filled with people getting books. Delaney snuck through the crowd till she found the section of first year books. She managed to find all of her books in fairly decent condition. Now she just had to wait in the long line. "Hello again." Delaney looked beside her, finding Remus Lupin smiling at her. "Did you find all of the books?"

"I did. Did you already get yours?" She didn't see any books in his hands.

Remus pointed to a woman a few people ahead of Delaney. "My mum has them. Where are your parents? Did they just send you on your own?"

Delaney nodded. "My dad lives far away, it's safer for everyone. I'm staying with my uncle until school starts."

"Everyone? Do you live with...others." Remus spoke cautiously, there were other people around them.

"Yeah. There's a village of us." Delaney did the same as Remus. She was proud to be a werewolf, but not everyone was accepting of them. "Maybe you could come visit over the summer."

"I don't know. Mum and Dad like me to be near the house. They were even thinking of home schooling me instead of sending me to school." Remus confessed. "But maybe it won't be that bad. There are two of us."

"Remus, who is this?" Delaney looked up at the man standing behind her new friend. She could smell the similarity between Remus and the man. So he was most likely his father.

Remus looked up at his father than back to Delaney. "This is my friend, Delaney Mavis. Delaney, this is my dad."

"Pleasure." Delaney gave the man a smile. "I'm looking forward to spending the year learning with Remus."

"It's nice to know he has made a friend already." The man squeezed his son's shoulder affectionately. "Remus, let's go wait outside. You're mother is already at the counter."

"Alright." Remus answered his father. "I'll see you on the train." He gave Delaney a wave before he followed his father out of the crowded store.

Delaney watched as the two left. She really was looking forward to going to school. Especially if she got to spend time with Remus. She wondered what other friends she would make at school.

* * *

By the time Delaney had bought all of her school supplies, the sun was starting to set. Delaney quickly dug through her pockets and pulled out the other piece of paper she had, her uncle's address. She returned to the floo fire places and gathered all of her things inside of it. She grabbed a handful of powder and prepared herself. "Wolfs Blut." In a rush of green fire, she was flooed away.

She stepped out of the large wooden fireplace and into the living room of what looked like a large wooden cabin. She felt very much at home. Even the scent was familiar in some way. "So you must be Delaney." Delaney looked over as a man with gray hair walked down a set of cared wooden stairs. "Fenrir was right, you look just like her."

"Like who?" Delaney studied the man, he didn't look anything like her father. "Father didn't mention who you were."

The man chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips. "Guess not. The name is Tiberius Mavis, your mother was my little sister."

Delaney gave the man another once over. She could see how he was familiar now. He had the same warm brown eyes as her mother. "So you know?"

"That's you're a werewolf? Yes. You come from a family of werewolves." Tiberius chuckled as he ruffled the girls long hair. "I'm a werewolf too you know. Probably why your father trusts you with me over your aunt."

"I have an aunt?" Delaney frowned, wondering how much family she had that her father had never told her about.

"Yes. Another little sister to me, but older than your mom." Tiberius picked up some of the girl's bags. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." He led the girl up the stairs. "This house is on the outskirts of London, so there is plenty of room to run around during the full moon. But it's close enough to London to be of use."

"And you use floo?" Delaney knew her mother came from a magical family, but it was still interesting to learn how to be both a wolf and a witch.

"Yes, it's faster than using a broom or running, and it's less nauseating than apparating. Though apparating is a useful skill to have." Tiberius opened the door to one of the bedrooms and let his niece in. "This will be your room. Your father will also be here when you visit for Christmas."

"When will I be here?" Delaney asked. "I still want to go home."

"You will, little pup. Summer break your father will pick you up and take you back to the pack. Probably during a full moon." Tiberius explained as the girl settled in. "I'll find you a trunk you can take to school with you. For now get some sleep. You've probably had a long day."

Delaney sat down on the bed after her uncle shut the door to her new room. It was plain, beige walls and brown wood floors with a cream colored rug on it. Her bed was wooden with plain white sheets and a brown quilt. And across from her bed was a dresser with a mirror on top of it. She would definitely need to decorate the room if it was going to be hers.

"Well, guess there's no going back now." She spoke to no one but herself.

* * *

Another chapter done. So, what do you think? Worth continuing?

And yes this story is going to go well beyond just her at school. It's also going to tie into Harry's timeline.

Please leave a comment. And follow the story so you know when I update. Especially since I'm not entirely sure when I will update. It's the joys of working almost full time and being a full time student.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Delaney adjusted her skirt for the hundredth time this morning. She remembered why she preferred wearing shorts or trousers. Luckily though her sweater held it against her body so the wind didn't flip it up. She followed her uncle into the train station and through the halls till they reached platform 9. "Where are we going?" Delaney asked as they passed the door to the train parked at the platform.

"Platform 9 3/4. It's this way." Tiberius led his niece to the spot under the arch marking platforms 9 and 10. "Hold onto the cart with me. And don't slow down. You can close your eyes if you want to." Delaney shook her head as she gripped onto the cart. Tiberius smiled as he took off running, running right through the wall and slowing down on the platform. "And here we are, the Hogwarts Express."

Delaney stared in awe at the bright red train. This was the first time she had seen a train up close. "Come on, let's get your trunk loaded." Delaney followed her uncle towards the luggage car of the train. They got it onto the train before they walked towards the passenger cars. "Now, be good, no getting into trouble, and no telling."

Delaney nodded. True she had already broken the last rule, but Remus was also a werewolf. "I promise."

"Good girl." Tiberius ruffled her hair once more, chuckling as she swatted his hand away and tried salvaging her hair. "Here, for some snacks on your trip." He handed her a small coin purse of coins. "Don't spend it all at once. You still have to travel back for Christmas and the end of the year."

"I won't." Delaney tucked the purse into her sweater pocket. "Guess I should get onboard." She was a bit surprised when her uncle pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll see you at Christmas uncle Tiberius."

"That I will, little Delaney." Tiberius released the girl and sent her off to find a seat. He had sent his sister off to school much the same. Only for her first three years he was also getting on the train with her. "Your little pup's growing up Nancy." He spoke as he turned and left the platform.

* * *

Delaney walked through the front hall with determination, she could smell Remus. She found his scent coming from one particular compartment, along with the scent of three other boys. With a determined attitude she pushed open the door to the compartment, finding four boys inside.

"Delaney?" Remus was surprised to see the girl already. Had she sniffed him out?

"Hello Remus." Delaney spoke up as she looked at the rest of the boys in the compartment. Two of them had new clothing, one wearing them purposefully wrinkled and out of place. The third boy had what looked like decent clothing, and perfectly pressed. So most likely two Pure Bloods and a half blood. "Hello. Mind if I join you?"

The three boys shared a look before looking to Remus. Remus looked between the boys and Delaney. "I don't see why not."

"I would never say no to a cute girl like you." Delaney raised an eyebrow at the boy. His clothes were askew and wrinkled, but you could still tell they were expensive. Not to mention he held the air of a noble. "Sirius Black, at your service."

"Hitting on girls already Black?" The other Pure Blood spoke up with a chuckle. "You can ignore his advances, he's not serious."

"Yes I am. I'm Sirius Black." Sirius responded with a joking smirk on his face, knowing full well the other boy had not used his name.

"Very funny Black." The boy rolled his eyes. He looked back at Delaney with a friendly smile. "James Potter. It's a pleasure."

Delaney returned his smile before looking to the last boy. He just squeaked and shrunk back into his seat. "Peter Petigrew." Delaney nodded as the boy introduced himself and then became quiet.

"Take a seat." Delaney looked over as Sirius moved over and made space for her on the bench. "It's going to be a long trip. And the train hasn't even started to move yet." Delaney shut the door and sat down beside Sirius. "So, Delaney is it?"

"Yes. Delaney Mavis." Delaney sat with her knees together, still not used to the skirt.

"Ah." Sirius spoke up as he turned so he was facing the girl more. "How long have you known dear Remus here."

"You can't be serious." Remus asked. He had only just met all of the boys today as well. He had found Peter in the compartment alone and had decided to join him. Them James and Sirius had come in and decided they were all going to be friends. He was surprised how well that plan was actually going.

"I'm completely Sirius. I am, in fact, Sirius." Sirius managed to keep a straight face while most of the others had a slight quiver on their lips as they fought to keep smiles off of them. Only Remus matched him with a scowl that did not look forced at all. "So, when did you two meet?"

"Diagon Alley." Delaney responded. "We first ran into each other getting our wands. Then again getting our books."

Sirius nodded as the girl spoke. "I see. I believe we have a fifth member to our group."

"You think so?" James asked as he leaned on Sirius' shoulder. He had known the Black boy since they were around 5. An accidental friendship as both of their families put it. But one his parents were more lenient to than Sirius'. "She seems like the type to rat us out more than help us out."

Delaney raised an eyebrow at the boy's comment. "You all planning on pulling pranks?" She got sly grins from Sirius and James and slow nods from Remus and Peter. "Is that what you were whispering about before I walked in?"

James tilted his head as he examined the girl. "How good is your hearing?"

Delaney shrugged, trying to keep from tensing up. "A little bit above average. Why?"

Sirius and James shared a look with each other. "Perfect." They both spoke in unison before pulling two objects out of their pockets.

"These are color bombs." James explained when Delaney looked at the objects in confusion. "When they go off they spray color in all directions. The color won't wash off of skin, hair, or clothes with magic. And it will take months for the color to fully fade away with normal washing means."

"This one." Sirius held up the little devise in his hand. "Is bright pink. And is going to be used on my cousins."

"This one is orange and is going to be used on the prefects." James explained as they both held the devices out to Delaney.

Delaney looked at the little 'bombs' then back at the boys. "And what am I suppose to do with them?"

"Use them of course."James explained. "You can tell which compartment they are in. You found Remus that way after all."

Delaney and Remus shared a look before she looked back at Sirius and James. "And why aren't you coming with me?"

"Oh we are. Just at a distance." Sirius explained. "Consider this an initiation into our group."

"And why am I the only one that has to do this?" Delaney crossed her arms while giving the two boys a pointed look. "Besides, I don't know what they sound like."

"The prefects have their own compartment, so that will be easy." James explained. "Your hearing will come in handy so we don't get caught."

"And as for my cousins," Sirius took over speaking. "It will be really easy to find them. Narcissa will be talking nonstop about how terrible it is that Andromeda was blasted off the wall."

"Blasted off the wall?" Delaney had no idea what he was talking about, but it did not sound pretty.

Sirius waved away her question. "Not important. So, you ready?"

Delaney let out a sigh. "Do I have a choice?" Both James and Sirius shook their heads.

"Then let's get this over with." Remus comments as he pulled open the compartment door. "We still haven't-" He was interrupted as the whistle sounded and the train lurched forward. "Never mind."

As a group they all walked down the hall calmly. Peter chose to stay behind and guard the compartment. But by the lack of people in the hall, everyone was probably already seated for the trip. They made it to the Prefect car without meeting anyone.

"So, what do we do after we drop it?" Delaney asked as she looked around. "We have no where to hide."

"I've got that covered." James spoke up as he pulled a cloak out of his pocket. Delaney just gave him a skeptical look. "Trust me."

"Alright." Delaney took the orange bomb from James. She crept up to the door quietly. She tested the handle, it was locked. She would have to knock on the door. A smile crept across her face as a plan came to her mind. "James, I need that cloak of yours."

James walked up to the girl as he unfolded the invisible cloak. "Get in here." He spoke to Remus and Sirius as he threw it over Delaney and himself. "So, what's the plan?"

Delaney smiled as she wound up the small little key that was on the back of the little bomb. "We are going to knock." She lifted a hand up and knocked loudly on the door. The door slid open and a tall young man with long blond hair stood and looked at the empty hall. Delaney Quickly pulled the key from the bomb and rolled it into the room before the boy closed the door and dismissed the knock as a prank.

"Back up!" Sirius hissed quietly as they waited for the bomb to go off. They made it back to a small alcove before the small pop was heard followed by loud coughing and curses. "That was brilliant." Sirius commented as the door to the prefect car rattled before finally being thrown open.

The same young man stepped out, but his once platinum blond hair was now a bright florescent orange. Along with his white shirt and any visible skin. The rest of his clothes now held an orange hue. His head whipped around as he tried to spot who had done this. But seeing as how he would have to venture further into the public to do so, he opted to retreat back into the prefect car instead.

"We should get back." Remus advised their small little group. But they still had one more bomb.

"Now to find my cousin." Sirius smirked, ignoring Remus.

Still under the cloak, they crept along the hall towards the back of the train. It was where the kids from older families hung out, or so Sirius said. It didn't take long for them to find the compartment they were looking for. "You would never find me falling in love with a muggle. Andromeda was foolish for thinking this would be acceptable."

"Wow, that was easy." Delaney spoke up as they prepared the second bomb. "Why pink?"

"Because it's the opposite of black." Sirius commented as he held the bomb in his hand. "Ready?" Delaney knocked on the door, silencing them all. The door slid open and a young woman with long dark hair stood in it's way. Sirius bit his lip as he rolled the bomb into the compartment. But Narcissa didn't look to be closing the door. "move!" He hissed as quietly as he could.

"Who is there?" Narcissa asked to the empty hall. "Show yourselves! I am warning you. My father-" The hidden group watched from a safe distance as the girl's skirt was blown into the air.

The bomb had exploded underneath her skirt. The hall became painted in bright pink along with the walls. And with the loud pop that had accompanied the explosion of color, others where now gathering in the hall to see what had happened. James pulled the cloak off of them, tucking it away as hey blended into the crowd of curious students.

"Make way! Make way!" One of the teachers called out as they made their way to the scene of the incident. "What happened here?" He asked as he surveyed the floor and walls. "Miss Black? Can you explained what happened?"

Narcissa was beyond furious. "It's obviously a prank, professor." She looked around the crowd, spotting her cousin. "And since this hasn't happened before it was probably a first year."

"Now we can't be sure of that." The teacher spoke up as he touched the color on a nearby wall. Surprised when none transferred to his hand. "There is obviously some skill involved in this. And I doubt a first year would be capable of something like this." Looking around at the gathering crowd, he addressed them. "You've all seen it, now go back to your seats."

The crowd began to disperse. Remus, James, Sirius, and Delaney followed suit and returned to their compartment. They all burst into laughter once the door was shut. "That was brilliant!" Sirius proclaimed as he collapsed onto the bench. "Narcissa's face when she saw me was priceless. She knows, but no one will believe her."

"But did you see Malfoy?" James asked as he sat down beside his friend. I think orange suits him.

"Malfoy?" Delaney asked, recognizing the name. "You mean that was Lucius Malfoy?"

"You know him?" Sirius asked curiously.

Delaney shook her head. "Not personally. My father works for his family." She left it at that, they didn't need to know more.

The boys all nodded at the new information about their friend. "Well, I do believe this is the start of a glorious friendship." Sirius declared happily.

* * *

And the Marauders are together. And already off to a good start.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful after that prank just outside of the station. No one knew who did it, so everyone just brushed it off. Except those realizing they couldn't get the color off of themselves. But no more pranks were pulled.

Delaney walked back to the compartment she shared with her friends. She had gone off to the washroom to change into the rest of her uniform. The boys had opted to just change together. She knocked on the door as waited for them to open the door. Remus was the one that did. "Welcome back." He stepped aside and let her in.

Delaney stepped in and wasn't too surprised to see them still dressed similarity to what they were wearing before, but now in their uniforms. James looked like a noble, Sirius was dressed in expensive but wrinkly things, and Peter dressed as properly as he could.

"Uniforms, cute or dreadful?" Sirius asked in a light tone.

Delaney looked at all of the boys as they all thought for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Sirius is digging to see what type of girls we find attractive." Remus explained to the girl as she sat down beside the Black heir.

"Cute." James replied. "There's just a charm about it."

"Well I think skirts are dreadful." Delaney replied as she tucked her skirt under her knees. "I'm more worried about it flying up than where I am going."

"Cute!" Sirius declared loudly. "Plain or patterned?"

Delaney stomped on the boy's foot, a bit lighter than she normally would have for such a comment. "Pervert." She kept a glare on her face as Sirius gave her a large grin.

"What about you Remus?" James asked the boy sitting across from Delaney and Sirius.

Remus looked towards the window, not wanting to see how Delaney would react. "Dreadful. If it makes them uncomfortable then they shouldn't be forced to wear them. They should be allowed to wear what they would like to. Be it trousers or skirts."

"True. A nice pair of tight trousers could be rather cute as well." Sirius chuckled as Delaney punched his arm. "What about you? Do you think uniforms on boys are cute or dreadful?"

Delaney paused at the question. "It's not like I'm thinking about that at my age. But I guess I don't mind it. It gives you a chance to get to know someone for who they are and not what they have."

"We have philosophers in our group." James joked while looking between Remus and Delaney. "What about you Peter?"

"Cute." Peter answered almost immediately. "It let's you compare their body shape." Peter gave a small yelp as Delaney kicked his leg.

Delaney let out a sigh. "If I had known you all were a bunch of perverts I would have saved a bomb for the lot of you."

"But you like us." Sirius sang as he nudged the brunette. "Admit it, we've grown on you."

"I admit to no such thing." Delaney couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face, Sirius was like a little puppy some times. she looked out the window and noticed the large castle lit up in the dark. "Is that it?" They all looked out the window and stared in wonder.

It didn't take long for the train to come to a halt and for them all to disembark. Everyone went up the hill to where there were carriages. But the first years were directed down towards the docks. A teacher stood with a lamp waiting for them. "Welcome First Years. As a tradition here at Hogwarts, First Years arrive at the school by traveling over the Black Lake. Stay inside the boat at all times. There are things in the deep that are not so friendly."

Delaney and her friends managed to all fit inside one boat. Once they were all seated in the boat, it began to float towards the castle on it's own. Peter sat at the front, holding the lantern to their boat. All eyes were focused on the castle, watching it come closer.

Once they docked at the boat house below the castle, they were led up many stairs towards the main part of the castle. They were stopped outside a pair of large double doors. Standing in front of the doors was a woman with a stern look on her face. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Through these doors is the Great Hall, inside you will join the rest of the students and be sorted into your houses."

Everyone listened as the woman continued. "The houses are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your houses will be like your family. Good deeds will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. The house with the most points by the end of the year will win the house cup." Chatter crawled through the first years as they discussed which house they wanted to be in. "Follow me."

Everyone became silent as the large double doors opened and they walked into the large room. Candles floated above them in what looked like the night sky. They all came to a stop at the foot of a small stage. "Gather around here." The professor instructed them. "As I call your name, you will come forward, I will place the sorting hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Which house do you want to be in?" Sirius asked his friends as they waited for their turn.

"Gryffindor. It's were a Potter belongs." James replied confidently.

"I would like that as well." Peter replied quietly.

Delaney didn't know much about the houses. "I'm fine with any as long as we stay friends."

"Sirius Black." They all got quiet as Sirius stepped up to the stool and took a seat. The hat was placed on his head and it paused in thought. A few moments passed before the hat spoke again. "GRYFFINDOR!"

A mix of clapping and whispering rang through the Hall as Sirius got up and took his place among the other students of House Gryffindor. Delaney could see Sirius' cousin was not pleased. Nor were many of the students sitting at the far table.

"Looks like Gryffindor is the place to be." James replied as a few more students were sorted. A boy to Slytherin, a girl to Hufflepuff, and another girl to Ravenclaw.

"Remus Lupin." Remus took a deep breath as he walked up and took a seat on the stool. He became a bit worried as the hat was placed on his head. Would it not sort him because he was a werewolf? Before he could even finish his thought, the hat spoke up. "GRYFFINDOR!"

None at the Gryffindor table cheered more loudly than Sirius. Remus let out a sigh as he got up and joined his friend at their house table.

"Delaney Mavis." Delaney blinked as her name was called. She was more nervous than scared. What if the hat put her in a different house? She sat down and waited for the hat to make it's decision.

'Another pup amongst the sheep.' Delaney looked around to see who had spoken. 'I'm on your head child. And I see what you think. Cunning you are, but not for your own gain. A leader you most certainly are, but there is things to be learned in following.'

Delaney frowned as the hat spoke, did everyone experience this? It certainly didn't look like it. 'I know where you should go.' The sounds of the Great Hall returned, making Delaney realise just how quiet it had been before. "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted as the hat was removed from her head and she joined Sirius and Remus at the Gryffindor table.

Delaney sat down across from the two boys. "That was interesting. Did that hat talk to you?"

"Yep." Sirius replied. "But since it's in your head it happens really fast. And all anyone ever hears is which house he puts you into."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table cheered again as Peter joined their table and sat down beside Remus.

"James Potter." They all looked to see their friend take a seat on the stool. The hat hadn't even left the professor's grip before it put him into a house. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Delaney joined in the cheering as James took the seat beside her and completed their group. "Well, that was easy." James commented as they all chuckled. "Hopefully we all get to share a dorm room."

"You all will get to. I have to get along with the girls." Delaney spoke up as the hat called out another Gryffindor. "Looks like there is another."

The girl had long red hair and took the seat beside James. "Hi, I'm Lily." She offered her hand as a friendly greeting.

James happily accepted her hand. "James. Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Same to you." The girl replied before turning her attention back to the sorting.

"Cute little birds everywhere." Sirius comments as he looked up and down the table. "When do you suppose the feast is suppose to start?"

"If you were patient you wouldn't ask." Remus commented as the last few students were sorted. It was then that a man with a long white beard got up form his seat. "Who's that?"

The room grew quiet as they watched the old man. "Let the feast begin." With a wave of his hand, the tables became covered in food. Various meat dishes, salads, soups, and even cakes and puddings.

"I could get used to this." Sirius commented as he began filling his plate.

Delaney stared in awe at the amount of food in front of her. The food on the Gryffindor table alone could feed her village easily. She grabbed a few drumsticks and took a bite of the meat. It was well seasoned and juicy. "The cooks are really good at their jobs."

"House Elves usually are." James replied as he began eating. "The school has a lot of them. They do pretty much everything."

Delaney nodded as James explained. She didn't really understand the need for a house elf, but the school was rather large. At least there was more than one of them to do the work. She looked over at Remus and noticed him only munching on a few things. "You okay Remus?"

Remus looked up from his small plate of food to see his friends looking at him with a bit of worry. "Yeah, just not that hungry. Ate too much chocolate on the train."

"That was hours ago." Sirius mused as he placed a drumstick on his friend's plate. "Meat helps. Makes you stronger." He joked as he nudged Remus' shoulder.

"You'll feel better afterwards if you eat properly." Delaney commented as she got some salad. Her father always teased her about loving her vegetables. Her mother would always give her a treat if she ate all of her veggies. Eventually she grew to love them. "You need the energy."

Remus nodded as he continued eating, not complaining when anyone would put one extra bit of food onto his plate. A smile crept onto his face when Delaney pushed a chocolate pudding towards him. His friends definitely knew how addicted to chocolate he was.

* * *

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common room." Delaney stared in awe at the plush room that the prefect had led them into. "This room is open for anyone in the Gryffindor house to stay in. You will find your dorms up those stairs. Boys to the left, girls to the right. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up."

Delaney followed the boys up the stairs and parted ways with them to go to the girl's dorm. She found her things in a room with four other girls. "Looks like we will be rooming together." Delaney spoke up as she sat on her bed. "I'm Delaney."

"I'm Lily. You were sitting with James and his friends at dinner." Delaney smiled at the red haired girl in the bed beside hers. "Did you meet them on the train?"

"I did. I met Remus when we were shopping for school supplies. He was sitting with them, so I joined them." Delaney was glad that the girls were easy to make friends with.

"What's Black like?" Another girl asked as she joined the conversation. "I heard he's a complete flirt. Not to mention he's from a dark family. Shouldn't he be in Slytherin or something?"

"Really Julie? A cute boy that's heir to his family gets put into your house, and you wish he wasn't?" A girl with blond hair spoke up. "Either way, can't change his house now. I'm Ellie by the way. Julie here has been my best friends since we were kids."

The four girls looked towards the fifth girl in their room. She had bushy brown hair that looked like a frizzy mess. "I'm Kristin. I don't know anyone, I'm a muggle-born."

"So am I." Lily added with excitement. "I thought I was the only one."

"Ellie and I are Purebloods, but not any old families." Julie spoke as she leaned on a bedpost. "What about you?"

Delaney stared at everyone as they looked to her for her answer. "I guess I'm a half-blood. My mom was a witch, but my dad knew about the wizarding world."

"Was he a squib?" Ellie asked in curiosity. "A lot of squibs leave the wizarding world so they don't feel so out of place. Would explain why you would think he was a muggle. Muggles aren't suppose to know about the wizarding world." Delaney nodded, not really paying attention to the details.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." Kristin spoke quietly as she crawled onto her bed and shut the curtains.

Slowly the other girls followed suit. Delaney shut the curtains to her bed, crawling under the covers of the warm, fluffy bed. She snuggles into the blankets with a sigh, the bed was perfectly comfy. 'I could get used to this.'

* * *

And they are sorted! Anyone surprised at where I put Delaney?

Since there isn't a list of who was in the same years as the Marauders, I made up a lot of characters. Not all of them will turn out to be of any importance, but there will be a few people that will.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Delaney got up as the sun came up, just like she always did. Since they wee in a tower, they had a large window that shone into their dorm room. Delaney got out of her bed and tip toed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. By the time she got out the other girls were starting to wake up. "Morning." She cheerfully greeted them all.

"It's too early." Julie complained as she shuffled towards the bathroom. "I want to sleep more."

Ellie came up behind her and ushered the girl towards the bathroom faster. "If you sleep anymore you'll miss breakfast."

Delaney giggled as the two went off to get ready for the day. She opened her trunk and pulled out her clothes for the day. "Did you sleep well?" Delaney looked over as Lily sat on her bed, brushing her hair. "I couldn't hear anyone else once I closed the curtains. I think they're enchanted."

"It would make sense." Delaney commented. "But I could still hear a few crickets. So maybe it mutes the found coming from other beds." Delaney was glad she was used to the sound of crickets. Otherwise she would ave been up all night hunting them down.

Lily nodded as she thought. "I guess so." She looked one with confusion as the girl tied her hair up without brushing it. "Did you forget a brush?"

"No, I hate brushing it." Delaney answered. Her father always made sure to brush it every morning and night, since it was always tangled from all the running around she would do. She was surprised when the red head got up from the bed and began brushing her hair. "Hey! I said it was fine!"

"It's going to tangle into a giant mess if you don't brush it." Lily argued as she worked out a few knots from the girl's hair. "And your hair is so soft. You should take care of it more."

Delaney sat quietly as the girl continued to brush her hair. Once it was finally brushed the other girls were all ready and heading down to breakfast. "Alright, alright, it's good now." She waved away Lily's brush. The girl retreated with a happy laugh. "Now let's go eat. I could eat a whole deer."

"I don't think that is healthy." Lily answered as she followed the girl out of the door and down the stairs to the common room. "Looks like the boys waited for you." Delaney was happy to see her friends had stuck around to see if she was still here.

"There she is. And she brought a friend." Sirius spoke up as he got up form the couch. "Morning ladies. Did we sleep well?"

"Yep." Delaney answered as she stretched. "Thanks for waiting."

"Remus insisted." James replied while jabbing his thumb at the boy. "Come on. Let's go before they finish breakfast without us. Then it's off to potion's class."

"Who's the professor?" Lily asked as she tagged along with the group.

"I think his name is Slughorn." Sirius answered while falling into step with the girls. "He's big into befriending students that will make a name for themselves in the future. Or will be Lords."

"Guess that means he's going to love you Sirius." James jabbed with a laugh.

"Won't he want to befriend you as well James?" Peter asked quietly. "You are the Heir to the Potter family."

"What's so big and grand about being heir?" Lily asked in confusion. "Is family prestige really that important in the wizarding world?" The boys all stared at Lily in shock and surprise. "Sorry. I'm not form this world. So I don't really know much about it."

"A muggle-born?" Sirius stared at the red haired girl in shock before pulling her into a one armed hug. "Perfect! This is going to be grand." Delaney pulled Lily away from Sirius as the girl became bewildered and even more confused. "Just you wait, we will teach you everything you need to know. By the end of this year everyone won't believe you when you say you have non-magical parents."

"Sirius, you're frightening her." Remus spoke up as Delaney moved herself between Sirius and Lily. "I apologize about him, he's a bit over enthusiastic sometimes."

"That's alright." Lily responded as they entered the main corridor. She perked up as she spotted someone in the crowed. "Excuse me. Severus!" She called out as she ran towards a boy with straight black hair wearing a Slytherin uniform.

"Did she just ditch us for a Slytherin?" James asked as he stared at the unlikely pair. "We really need to teach her the right way of things."

"What's wrong with having a friend in another house?" Delaney asked as they made their way into breakfast. "We all go to the same school."

"Yes, but we are in different houses." James explained. "Plus there has always been a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two houses will never get along."

Delaney looked over to see Lily slowly walking back to the Gryffindor table, a sad look on her face. "I think that is stupid." She sat down and quietly ate her breakfast, ignoring the boys.

* * *

"Welcome to your first potions class. I am Professor Slughorn." Delaney watched as the man stood at the front of the class, watching them all. "Now that the introductions are done, on to brewing. We will be making something simple today, Jelly Preserver. Dip anything in it and it will be coated in a jelly substance. It will essentially stop the aging or decay process of whatever is in asked in it. And no this does not work on living creatures."

Delaney opened her text book to the given page and began gathering her ingredients. She set them all down and slowly began to follow the instructions. "Eye of newt first." Delaney looked up at the boy that had spoke up. Lily had dragged him over to their table, insisting he would stay there. "Add eye of newt first, it will make the jelly thicker."

"Thank you Severus." She gave the boy a smile as she followed his instructions. "So how long have you and Lily been friends?"

"We met over the summer before school." Lily answered happily. "I was so excited to see him on the train."

"That's not gilly puss." Severus interrupted the two as he pointed to an ingredient that lily had grabbed. "That's seaweed slime."

"Ah." Lily acknowledged before rushing off to get the right ingredient. "Thanks Sev."

Severus had a small smile on his face as they continued to work. Just as their potions were thickening up, someone pushed Severus into the table, knocking over all of the cauldrons. "Hey!" Severus spun around, not seeing who had done it. A few table had snickering children.

"Oh dear." Professor Slughorn commented as he examined the mess. "These were excellent potions." He poked at the slime, it bounced back. "Not completely brewed, but still jelly enough. Excellent work you three. 5 points each. Now clean this up."

Delaney had a mile on her face as they began peeling the jelly off of the table. It was rather easy to get off once you got a handful of the stuff. The hard part was getting all of their tools for brewing freed from the jelly. When they got everything cleaned up, the bell rang for the end of class. "That wasn't so bad."

"Would have been better if they hadn't spilled." Severus complained as he gathered his things.

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. "We know it wasn't your fault. We'll find who was responsible."

"Whatever." Severus shrugged off the comment as he turned and headed for the door to the dungeon.

Delaney and Lily quickly followed the boy up, but he was out of sight when they reach the main floor. "Guess he went to put his things back in his dorm." Lily guessed as they began walking back towards Gryffindor tower. "Who do you think did it?"

Delaney knew exactly who did it. It was one of the boys from Slytherin. But why would they sabotage their own house mate? "I don't know." It wasn't necessarily a lie, she didn't know who the boy was. "Come on, we should hurry so we can get to class."

* * *

There wasn't much of any break until lunch time. By that point, Lily had given up on spending any more time with Severus. He was avoiding her. Most likely to avoid any more 'accidents'. During charms class, his feather had been replaced by a spitting ink quill, causing much of the class to be covered in ink. Then during their flying lesson, his broom had thrown itself into the air and tried running him over. All of them done by Slytherins, but almost everyone was laughing at his misfortune.

"This is terrible." Lily complained as she sat down at the table. "Why would someone keep doing this? It's not fair."

"That sounds like life little flower." Sirius commented as the boys sat down around the two girls. "Still got a bit of grass in your hair." Lily thanked the boy as he picked stray pieces of grass from her red hair.

"The quill was pretty brilliant though." James commented while he placed food onto his plate. He jerked a bit when lily kicked him under the table. "What?"

"Was it you?" She asked with a scowl on his face. "How could you do something like that? And on the first day of classes?!"

James held his hands up while continuing to chuckle. "Wasn't me. But it was brilliant. I thought he was going to start crying-ow!" He cried out as the red head kicked him once more. "What was that for?!" Lily didn't say anything to him as she got up form the table and left the Great Hall. "What's wrong with her?"

Delaney rolled her eyes. "She's upset because her friend was being bullied today. Then she sits for lunch and hears her own house mates wishing they had been the ones to bully him." She grabbed the chocolate pudding form in front of James' plate. "Think before you speak next time, Potter." She got up and left the great hall, pudding and spoon in hand.

* * *

And that is where it ends for today. Thank you for reading. Please tune in next time for more. And so that you know when it updates, make sure to follow and favorite the story.

And studies have shown that the more reviews a chapter gets...the faster the next one is posted.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The first month of school went by pretty smoothly. Classes went along uninterrupted, as long as each house kept to themselves. And soon the night of the full moon had arrived. Much to the dread and anticipation of two children.

"We need your invisibility cloak." Delaney told James during breakfast. Remus was still in bed, he wasn't feeling well. Delaney was feeling antsy more than anything. But she guessed this was how Remus had dealt with his changing for most of his life.

James stared at the girl in confusion. "Who is we?" The other three seated nearby quickly honed into the conversation.

Delaney looked at everyone before dropping her voice so only they could hear. "I can't tell you right now. But I will after tonight."

James chewed his lip as he thought about what she could possibly need his cloak for. "Alright, but only if you tell me who the other person is."

Delaney got up happily and gave James a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you James. It's Remus by the way." She spoke quickly before rushing off towards the Gryffindor tower. She would have to sneak her and Remus out of the castle before dark. She could probably last the night in the dorm, but she doubted Remus could. Not if he's been trying to fight the change his entire life.

She entered the common room and shot up the stairs to the dorms. With the school originally being male only, there were no spells stopping girls from going into the boy's dorm rooms. Delaney easily sniffed out the dorm the boys were staying in. "Remus? How are you feeling?" She asked as she opened James' trunk and looked for the invisibility cloak.

A grumble came from Remus' bed. His curtains were pulled back and his blankets pulled up to his chin. "What are you doing here?" He grumbled as he burrowed further into his blankets.

"Getting us out of here for the night." Delaney replied triumphantly as she pulled the cloak out of James' trunk. "Now then, get out of bed." She walked over to his bed ad tugged on the blankets. She grimaced as she smelled the wolf's bane potion coming from the boy. "You know that stuff doesn't really help right?"

"It helps me." Remus complained as the girl continued to pull on his blankets. "Leave me be. If I wanted your help I would have asked for it."

"Well you're getting it anyway." Delaney gave one more pull, pulling the blankets and boy off of the bed. "Now get dressed. We need to get out of here before Professor McGonagal comes looking for us." She dragged the boy to his feet, noting how pale and sickly he looked. "You really need to stop taking that potion."

She was glad he was wearing pajamas at least. So all she did was throw a jumper over his head and then covered them both in the cloak. "Now come on. We need to get out of the castle."

She dragged the boy along, mostly carrying him as he hardly weighed a thing to her. They avoided as many ghosts as they could, unsure if they would be able to sense them if they passed through the cloak. And had to run form Mrs. Noris, the cat seemed to know that they were there, probably could smell the wolf in them. By the time they navigated their way outside of the castle and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, it was almost sundown.

"We're too close to the school." Remus spoke as Delaney continued to drag them further into the forest. "What if they find out?" He asked in a panic. "We'll be expelled. Both for being a werewolf and for sneaking out of the castle."

"I'm sure the others will make up some sort of cover for us." Delaney wasn't really worried about school. "This should be far enough." She pulled the cloak off of them, stashing it away in a bag she had brought along. She walked up to a tree and set the bag down at the base of it. She pulled a knife out of the bag and cut her hand, smearing the blood on the bark. "That should make it easy to find." She walked around to the other side of the tree and began undressing.

Remus panicked as he saw Delaney's clothes begin to pile up beside the tree. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure I have clothes in the morning." Delaney answered as she she continued to strip. "You should do the same. Unless you want to go back to the school naked." She stood with the tree blocking her from Remus' view. The sound of his clothes hitting the forest floor were the only sounds she was focusing on. The rest of the forest was oddly still. "You believe what everyone says about the Forbidden Forest?"

"About the werewolves, giant spiders, centaurs, and other things?" Remus asked as he piled his clothes next to the tree. "Well, we just made the werewolf part true." The girl chuckled as they waited for the moon to rise. "What's it like? To change without the potion. Ever since I was bitten, my parents have always made me drink it."

"It feels normal." Delaney answered honestly. "But I wasn't bitten. I was born this way. So I don't know if it would feel the same for you as it does for me. Maybe we can try it next month?" Her skin began to tingle as the night began to grow brighter. She took a deep breath as her body began to change. First, her bones bent into place, forcing her to the ground. Her limbs shortened as her fur grew in and her hair shortened. The last thing to change was her face, her snout pulled out while her vision grew sharper.

In the span of a minute, Delaney had gone from her human self to her wolf self. She shook out her brown fur as she stretched the rest of her body. She sniffed the air, smelling the other werewolf nearby.

Delaney trotted around the tree, not expecting what she saw. It looked like a human-werewolf hybrid, not one or the other. It had limbs as long as a human, but shaped like a wolf's. The face was mostly hairless, with a snout and pointed ears with a few long strands of hair rest of the body was much the same, human sized but with the parts of a wolf and hardly any hair at all.

Cautiously, Delaney walked p to the werewolf, nudging it. The werewolf gave a warning growl, which Delaney met by head-butting him, knocking him over. She gave him a snarl, challenging him. The werewolf gave a whimper as it curled up on itself. Delaney growled again, demanding submission. The werewolf answered by rolling over onto it's back, exposing it's stomach.

Delaney gave a satisfied snort, having won the battle of dominance. She nudged the werewolf again, urging it to get up. She continued sniffing the werewolf, memorizing it's scent. She smiled as she caught onto Remus' scent, unhappy about the scent of wolf's bane-the flawed cure-but there wasn't much she could do now.

'How do you feel?' She asked Remus, hoping he could hear her.

Remus looked around in shock, trying to find the voice he had heard. Delaney frowned as she heard no response from the boy. He probably didn't have enough of a connection with his wolf to be able to communicate with her. With another nudge they trotted off into the forest, ready to have their first full moon at school.

* * *

Delaney stretched happily as morning came around. The sun was just starting to peak above the horizon. With a quick sniff she located the marked tree nearby and collected her clothes. As she got dressed she could hear other leaves rustling. "Morning Remus."

"Morning Delaney." Remus responded as he pushed himself up. He did not feel too well, but they had to get back to the castle before breakfast. "What happened last night?" He never had any full memories of when he changed, only snip its.

Delaney finished adjusting her shirt. "We hunted a bit. Killed a giant spider, those are real. Outran a few centaurs, they seemed more playful than hostile. Then it was really just making sure you didn't hurt yourself." Delaney fished the invisibility cloak out of the bag. "You ready?"

Remus walked around the tree, fully dressed and still looking sickly. "As I will ever be. I want my bed." Delaney gave him a sympathetic smile as she threw the cloak over the both of them. She didn't have to carry Remus as much, the exercise during the night had worked through most of the potion. Now the only hard part was avoiding detection of any of their house mates.

"How are we getting back in?" Remus asked as they waited down the hall from the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "If anyone is up they will suspect something if the door just randomly opens."

"I'm thinking." Delaney hissed as she tried to think of a plan. No one was suppose to be outside of their houses at this hour. So She couldn't walk in and have Remus under the cloak. And they couldn't claim to be coming from the hospital wing, the prefects would double check with Madam Pomfrey.

Just as she was about to give up, the portrait opened. On impulse Delaney dragged Remus towards the door. As the two Gryffindor prefects left the dorm, they slipped inside. Delaney let out a breath as they made their way towards the dorms. 'One hurdle down.'

"One more to go." Remus spoke as he pointed towards the stairs to the dorms. It wasn't a large staircase, just a spiral staircase that was wide enough for two people.

'So you can hear me.' Delaney smiled, knowing there was some progress being made. 'Don't get used to this. We will probably only be able to use it just before, during, and just after the full moon.'

'Wait...are you speaking to my mind?' Remus paused as the thought settled into his mind. 'Is this normal?'

'Yes. You're part of my pack now. So we can talk like this.' Delaney led him up the stairs and to the boy's dorm. She opened the door, pulled Remus in, and shut it quickly.

"Who's there?!" Peter asked as he threw a pillow at the door. Giving off a squeaky scream as it stopped midair.

"Delaney? What are you doing in our dorm?" James asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Delaney pulled the cloak off of her and Remus. "Remus, you look terrible."

"I've had worse." Remus commented as he walked over to his bed, falling down onto of the covers. "I'm going back to bed."

"How are you exhausted?" Delaney asked as she returned James' cloak. "You should be full of energy. Or is it the potion?"

"Potion? What potion?" Sirius asked as he looked between the two. "Did you drug our poor Remus?"

"Delaney," Everyone looked over at James as he picked a few leaves out of his invisibility cloak. "Where did you two go last night? And what were you doing? And why did you have to go at all?"

Remus gave a growl into his pillow, although it also sounded similar to a whimper. Delaney rolled her eyes, at the pup. "Remus and I went to the Forbidden Forest. I would have been fine staying in the castle, but it was probably best that Remus got out of the castle."

"What for?" Sirius asked, trying to piece things together.

"Because we're werewolves." Delaney was shocked Remus had spoken up. "I'm a danger to other people. I had enough of the wolf's bane potion to make me harmless, but Delaney dragged me out of the castle."

"You needed it." Delaney responded before she began sniffing. She walked over to his trunk and pulled out a heavy duty box. "And this you don't need."

"Put those back." Remus demanded as he glared at the girl.

Delaney handed the case to Sirius before giving Remus a challenging grin. "Make me, pup." With a growl Remus lunged at her, but Delaney easily avoided his charge ad tripped him. "You may be a male, but I haven't been taking that potion. You can't beat me, not like this." She took the case back from Sirius with a smile. "Well, I'm going back to my room to finish getting ready for breakfast. I'll leave Remus in your care. And Breakfast should help him feel and look better."

With her instructions given, she left the room and walked over to the girl's dorm. She easily mingled in with the other girls. No one seemed to even notice she had been gone. Only Lily was up when she walked into her room. "Morning Lily."

"Up early again Delaney?" Lily asked as she set her comb down. "What's that?" She pointed to the case in the girl's hands.

Delaney opened her trunk and stuffed it into the bottom. "Nothing important. Something a friend asked me to hold onto." She walked over to the bathroom and quickly checked herself over. Luckily her uniform was presentable and she had no visible sign of being out all night. She walked back out of the bathroom and looped her arm around Lily's. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Alright." Lily agreed as she grabbed her school bag. "You seem happier than usual this morning."

Delaney gave the red head a smile as they walked down the stairs. "I just had a really good night." They walked arm in arm to the Great Hall, talking about all of their classes they had that day. "So what did I miss yesterday? I did not feel well at all after lunch."

"Everyone guessed that. You left lunch so quickly. Then we didn't even hear a word from you when we got back." Lily grabbed them both seats facing Hufflepuff.

Delaney looked behind them towards Slytherin table. "Did something happen again?"

"Narcissa Black." Lily spat the name like a curse. "That damn witch."

"We're both witches." Delaney argued back. She didn't know the red head could get this angry. "So what does Sirius' cousin have to do with this?"

"You talking about what happened at diner?" Delaney and Lily looked up as the boys joined them at the table. Sirius sat across from the two girls, partially so he could scan the table for his troublesome family. It was always best to keep them in sight when they were in the same room as you.

"What happened at diner?" Delaney asked as she looked around at the other boys, happy to see Remus among them.

James grabbed a piece of toast and began to butter it. "Well, during potions class-that you two were too ill to attend-we learned a potion that would make the body part you were most conscious about grow to an abnormally large size." He took a bite of his toast before continuing. "Now normally, the classroom is the only place you could brew such a potion. But Slytherin being Slughorn's house, they could go into the classroom and brew a potion without him knowing. Or he wouldn't care."

Delaney looked between the four that had witnessed the event. When they didn't elaborate, she guessed. "What tables got the potion?"

"Just Gryffindor." Sirius spoke up. "Although I think my dear cousin was horrified by what grew on me." He chuckled at the memory. "Those were my favorite pants by the way."

"No wonder your fat ass broke them." James jabbed at his friend.

"At least it wasn't your teeth." Peter countered. "All of them keep calling me 'rat'."

"Why are you conscious about your teeth?" Delaney asked while examining all of her friends. "Your teeth are perfectly fine. Not to mention perfectly white."

Peter gave the girl a wide smile, showing his teeth. "Thanks Delaney."

"I don't get what this has to do with anything." Remus added in. "Did they punish the one who did it?"

"No." James spoke up while grabbing more food. "No one is confessing or blaming anyone. We all know who did it. Snivilus is the only one that would have remembered how to brew it. And any of those snakes could have gotten the elves to put it in the food. It was Snivilus-"

"Don't call him that!" Lily shouted while rising from her seat. She gave James one last huff before grabbing her things and leaving the table.

Delaney sighed as she chewed her lip and looked over at James. "Are you trying to make her hate you?" She noticed how James seemed to have deflated since Lily had stormed off. "Is he okay?" James was now absentmindedly playing with the food on his plate.

Sirius looked from James to Delaney. "Not sure. I think he is just remembering how big his nose got last night."

"It was not that large." James countered. "Lily's hair was the biggest. It was spilling onto Ravenclaw's table. They had to levitate it just so she could go to the hospital wing." He only gave a single chuckle before returning to his plate.

Delaney slowly nodded as she watched the boy. "Well then, guess we should check our food before we eat it from now on."

"Probably." Sirius spoke up. "Especially after this morning." He took a drink form his juice and smiled as a shout came from the opposite side of the room. As a whole, the school looked towards the Slytherin table. One by one each of their hair started to change from their traditional colors to a bright pink. "Merlin I love pink."

Delaney couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "This is going to be a fun year."

* * *

Alright, be prepared for a jump. Since we are covering many years in this story, be prepared for a lot of jumping until we hit the timeline I want to be at. So next up, Christmas break.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by for the five, occasionally six, friends. Before any of them even realized it, it was time for Christmas break.

"So where is everyone going for Christmas?" James asked as they all sat near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was off packing while the others had already packed. "I'll be going to my grandmother's house. You're all invited to come visit."

"You know I'm going to be there." Sirius spoke up first. "After of course I do the traditional things with my family. Merlin I'm glad my parents like my little brother more. Keeps their attention off of me."

"I'll just be with my family." Peter spoke quietly. "But I will write. And maybe I can come visit for an afternoon."

"I won't be able to." Remus just stared off into the crackling fire. "Full moon is on Christmas Eve this year."

"If you drink that potion, I am going to skin you when I see you again." Delaney elbowed the boy. He hadn't taken the potion since the first full moon of the year. And now his wolf actually looked like a wolf. He still had a few gaps in his memories, but it was progress. "I might come visit, but it will be before Christmas. Full moons I spend with my dad."

They all became quiet as they just sat together. Everyone else in Gryffindor was off packing and making plans for the break. And then there were all of the people who were staying at the castle over the break.

Delaney chewed her lip before looking at everyone. "I'll be right back." She spoke quickly before running up to her dorm. She pulled the lid to her trunk open and grabbed the four wrapped boxes she had stashed away. She snuck over to the boy's room and placed each gift on their pillow. They weren't anything special, just leather gloves she had made. She had gotten more than enough hide from all the animals she had hunted during the full moons.

She quickly ran back to her room and grabbed a small bag from her trunk. Delaney smiled as she got back and sat opposite to everyone. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Sirius asked as he eyed the girl ad the small bag she carried. "What are you planning?"

Delaney chuckled as she dumped the contents of the bag onto the table. She flipped the stones over and pulled out the ones they wouldn't need. "It's a game I played back at home. It's called Alpha." Delaney picked up a stone that had a white dot on it. "This is the Alpha stone. If you have it, you're alpha. All of the other stones have numbers on it. Each round you pick a new stone and each round the alpha gets to give one command. A few rules for the commands, they can only involve half the numbers in play at most."

"So the alpha can't tell everyone to strip." Sirius chuckled as Remus smacked the back of his head. "Is stripping allowed?"

"Depends on the location." Delaney answered with a shrug, having given such an order before. "For school, I'd say no. But underwear removal should be fine." She didn't trust the grin that grew on Sirius' face, but he would also have to guess the correct number for it to have the effect he would want. "So, you guys want to play?"

"What are you playing?" Lily was glad to have finished packing. She had been curious as to what Delaney had been up to. "Can I join?"

"We're joining!" Delaney let out a sigh as the other girls from her dorm came over and joined their little circle. "How do we play?" Julie asked, giving Delaney the widest smile she could possibly give.

It didn't take long for Delaney to explain the game to the girls. Then they began their game. "I'm Alpha!" Sirius called out triumphantly while holding up the dotted stone.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Remus remarked, hoping his number would not be called.

Sirius thought for a moment before a grin grew on his face. "There are nine of us playing. My guess is with odd numbers the half number is rounded down?" Delaney gave him a nod in response. "Alright then. Even numbers can not say the letter 'm'."

"Well that's fun." Delaney spoke as she looked at her number 6 stone. "And that goes for the rest of play."

"How you can spot the veteran." James spoke up while showing off his number 2 stone. "Next round."

Everyone dropped their stones into the bag. They were shaken up and everyone drew a stone, Sirius pulling first. "I got the Alpha stone." Peter spoke with a smile.

"And I'm guessing you had an even stone last round." Ellie giggled as the boy nodded sheepishly. "Alright Alpha, what is your command?"

"3 and 7 have to hold hands." Everyone giggled as Sirius looked around the circle while Remus' head dropped. Remus slid over and sat beside Sirius while the other boy just latched onto his hand. "Sorry." Peter whispered as he collected all of the stones. He shook the bag and pulled his stone out before passing it.

Delaney smiled as she pulled her stone. "Alpha." She paused in thought, she would have to tone it down, this wasn't her pack. But it was starting to feel like she and the boys were becoming one. "7 and 8 have to kiss 2 on the cheek." She giggled as Kirstin and Lily each pecked Peter on his cheeks, the boy became an almost unhealthy shade of red.

The game continued until diner. By that point it had become chaos. Delaney couldn't say the letter 'm', had to say her sentences backwards, had her tie around head, and was missing her socks. But it was fun. And she had escaped most of the more embarrassing orders. Like Sirius' order of removing underwear, which James rather enjoyed, and Julie's order of liking feet. But no one had been prepared for Lily's diabolical order of making Ellie and Peter switch pants.

"We need to play that again." Sirius comments as he adjusted his tie around his neck, having had it around his head like Delaney. "But next time, no restrictions."

"That means we can't play in the common room." Delaney replied to his suggestion. They arrived at the Great Hall and sat together, all nine of them. "To think tomorrow we are getting back on that train. It feels like we just got here."

"We'll see each other again." Lily smiled at the girl who was becoming her best friend.

"It's only a few shorts weeks." Sirius cut in cheerfully. "Not like any of us are going to die."

"Are you eluding to something Padfoot?" James asked with a smirk on his lips. "Do you need rescuing from your family already?"

"Hopefully not yet. I haven't even been home yet." Sirius looked over his shoulder to look at the Slytherin table. They weren't paying any attention to their table. "Something seems off. The snakes aren't hissing or glaring."

Lily looked over at the far table with a frown. "Maybe they are in a holiday spirit?" Everyone at the table shook their head, that was impossible. "They've gotten tired of messing with us?"

"If that was the case, then Salazar Slytherin would be rolling over in his grave." Julie commented as she picked at her food. Everyone returned to their meal, keeping an eye on the table of snakes.

The room became quiet as the Headmaster stood from his seat. "It's been a good start of the year thus far. A few bumps along the way, but now we will part for a short time. Return to your families and loved ones. Then return, ready for the rest of the year. Happy Christmas to you all." At the end of his words, the tables cleared and the students got up to return to their houses.

Delaney kept pace with her friends, but her mind was elsewhere. She was going to get to talk to her father. They hadn't exchanged any letters, owls didn't like going near werewolf packs. And her uncle had told her he couldn't get letters to him either. She was a bit nervous speaking to him, a lot had happened since she had been at school. Would he be proud of her?

"You okay?" Delaney looked up as Remus spoke to her, concern evident on his face.

She gave him a smile in return. "I'm fine, just nervous I guess. This will be the first time talking to my dad since coming to school. I just don't know what he will think."

"He'll be fine." Delaney looked over as James spoke up. "You're a Gryffindor, proud and brave. If he has a problem with you having those qualities, then he needs to rethink his priorities."

"And if he disowns you, you have four people to help you out." Sirius gave her a wink. "But I'm sure it will be just fine. But if ever you need a break, send us an owl. And even if you don't, write anyway."

"I will, I promise." Delaney gave her friends a large smile, she was grateful to have them. She covered her mouth as a yawn crept up on her. "I'm going to bed, the train leaves early tomorrow. And I do not want to miss it." She bid them all good night as she made her way up to her dorm room. Tomorrow was going to be long.

* * *

Delaney woke early and went through her normal morning routine. She dropped her trunk off in the common room with the other trunks and headed downstairs to breakfast. She was far to excited and nervous to wait around in the common room for anyone, so she had decided to go on ahead. She was hoping food would help settle her nerves.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating breakfast, piling her plate with sausages, eggs, bacon, ham, and toast. She might miss the food a bit, but she also had this sinking feeling that she was gaining weight. Maybe a trip home would be a good thing.

Delaney paused a moment as she heard an interesting sound coming from the hallway. She looked over and nearly spit out a mouthful of orange juice when she saw a large pile of snow rolling towards the Great Hall. She dearly wished she had waited in the common room for the others. Maybe she could have avoided getting caught up in one of their pranks.

With a blast of red, the pile of snow sizzled away. Professor McGonagal walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table as she made her way towards the door to the Great Hall. She looked around that hallway but could see no one. Her eyes narrowed as she strode out into the hall, determined to find the culprits.

Delaney watched as the Transfiguration Professor left the Great Hall in search of the pranksters, not noticing four people suddenly appearing at the Gryffindor table. "You all have been busy." Delaney noted as James stored his invisible cloak into his pocket.

"All in a days work." Sirius commented while piling his plate with food. "And you didn't wait for us. I'm hurt." He gave Delaney a sad puppy dog look.

Delaney chewed on a piece of bacon while trying to avoid looking at Sirius, he looked like a kicked puppy. "I was too excited to stick around." She offered as an excuse before grabbing another piece of toast. "If you all got up at a reasonable time, then we wouldn't have this problem."

"You get up at the crack of dawn, just like Moonie." James smiled as he poured syrup over his waffles.

"Moonie?" Delaney asked in curiously. "Did you make up nicknames James?" She giggles as the boy's cheeks turned a bit pink. "Is that what Padfoot was last night? James' nickname for Sirius."

"More like a codename." Sirius explained. "Since our families aren't technically on the same side, it will be easier for us to talk if we use codenames. I'm Padfoot, Remus is Moonie, James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and you are Starlight."

"Starlight? How did you come up with that?" Delaney didn't get how they had come up with any of their codenames, except Remus'. But she could see the use in having codenames.

"Remus picked it out." James spoke up. "Said your eyes twinkle like stars whenever you get excited." He laughed as the boy beside him nudged him, almost pushing him out of his seat.

"Should we always go by our codenames?" Peter asked, not really seeing a point to the names.

Sirius shook his head. "This is a secret. We should only use it in writing or to pass on messages. the less people know them the better." The bell began to ring, signaling the start of the carriages down to the train station. "We should get going, otherwise we will have to walk."

The shared a carriage and a compartment the entire trip back to London. And once they reached their destination, things were very rushed. James and Sirius were ushered away from each other by their families, but not before promising to meet up. Peter went off and met up with his parents, giving the group a short goodbye over his shoulder. Remus bid Delaney goodbye before being carted away by his father. And Delaney was left alone, not seeing her uncle anywhere.

Delaney sighed as she collected her trunk and started to make her way out of the station. She reached the fireplaces and waited as families crowded into them to return home. She jumped as a hand fell onto her shoulder. Her eyes lit up as she looked up at her father. "Dad!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck.

"Hello to you too my little moon." Fenrir grinned as he set his daughter down. "Have fun at school so far?"

"Yep." Delaney gave her father a large grin. "I have so much to tell you." She eagerly tugged him towards the fireplaces, excited to get settled in. But her father didn't budge. "Dad?"

Fenrir gave his daughter a strained smile. "In a bit, first we have a stop to make, okay?" He got a nod from his daughter before he led her over to a fireplace. "Malfoy Manor." He called out as he tossed floo powder at the ground. Delaney wasn't too surprised to see herself back in the kitchen of the Malfoy house. It may have been months since she had been there, but she still remembered it. "Wait here."

She did as her father told her and waited in the kitchen. Soon a small house elf appeared before her. "Hello Dobby." She greeted the house elf with a smile.

Dobby returned the smile almost immediately. "Hello Miss Greyback. Dobby didn't think she would remember him. Dobby is just a house elf."

"Nonsense, how could I forget you?" Delaney responded as she knelt on the floor by the house elf. "How have you been?"

"Dobby has been good." The house elf spoke with a small grin. "Dobby didn't make a mistake, so Dobby didn't have to punish himself."

"Does that happen often?" Delaney frowned, wishing there was something she could do.

The house elf just nodded in return. "Dobby has to go now. Will Dobby see Miss Greyback again?"

"Of course you will. I promise." Delaney smiled as the house elf vanished in a crack. She sighed as she resigned herself to wait for her father quietly, since there was no one else to talk to but herself.

It was only a few more minutes until her father reappeared. "Ready to go my little moon?" Fenrir wanted to leave quickly, the young Malfoy seemed to be in an unpleasant mood.

"Yep." Delaney walked back into the floo with her father and her trunk. She picked up a handful of floo powder. "Wolfs Blut." She spoke as she tossed the powder down. A smile spread over her face as she stepped out into her uncle's living room. "Uncle Timber?"

"I got a nickname already." Tiberius chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen, having heard the floo ignite. "Welcome back little pup, Fenrir."

"Tiberius." Fenrir greeted the man casually. "Everything set up?"

"Yep." Tiberius picked up Delaney's trunk as the girl tried to drag it up the stairs. "But we have a small snag, Julia is coming to visit." Fenrir gave an exaggerated groan at the news. "Nothing I can do about it. At least I convinced her not to stay over Christmas Eve. But she will be here Christmas Day and until Delaney goes back to school."

"Who's Julia?" Delaney asked as she lead the way up to her room with her uncle behind her. She looked down at her father in the living room. "How many relatives do I have that I don't know about?"

"One aunt, two grandparents, four great-aunts, seven great-uncles, and three great-grandparents." Tiberius answered. "All on your mother's side of the family."

"What about dad's side?" Delaney asked curiously. Her father had never mentioned any extended family until this year."

"No one that matters." Fenrir spoke up in a growl. "I'm taking the couch."

Tiberius let out a sigh. "I have a room you can-"

"I'll take the couch." Fenrir insisted before flopping down on the couch, ending the conversation.

Delaney was confused, her dad used a bed back at home. "So, is Julia mom's sister?" She looked up at her uncle, hoping for an answer.

"Yeah, she doesn't know about your lycanthropy, but she knows about mine." Tiberius messaged his neck, working out the building stress. He walked passed his niece and headed towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. So settle in and wash up, both of you."

"I am clean." Fenrir stated while showing off his hands.

"Don't care." Tiberius called over his shoulder. Fenrir may be an alpha, but he wasn't part of his pack. And since he wasn't part of any pack, he didn't feel the need to default to him.

Delaney walked into her room and flopped down on the bed. It was still set up from when she stayed just before school. But by the smell of the sheets, it had all been recently cleaned. What it lacked was the smell of home. "Home." Delaney spoke the word quietly, wondering just what felt like home now, her room back at her village or her dorm at Hogwarts.

* * *

As the holiday season went on, Delaney became very excited for the full moon. "This is going to be great. Just the three of us." Delaney cheered as they set everything up outside. They would have a heater going along with bedding and clothes for them to change into afterwards. "I wish Moonie was here."

"I'm sure your friend is just fine." Fenrir patted his daughter head, trying to reassure her. But judging by what she had told him about her fellow werewolf at school, the boy was probably going to spend the night locked up in some cellar with wolf's bane in his system. "Maybe next year you should invite him over."

Delaney nodded at her father's suggestion. She left out that she had no item him this year, but he had refused saying his father wouldn't allow it. Especially since he didn't know that Delaney and her family were all werewolves.

"Alright, wards are up and the floo is locked." Tiberius announced as he joined the others in the parlor outside. It would be their refuge for the night once they had tired themselves. He looked over at the horizon as the sun began to set. "Fenrir, please don't try and mount me this time."

Fenrir chuckled as he patted the man on the shoulder. "Can't be helped. You smell similar to my wife and you look like a bitch."

"I miss mom." Delaney spoke quietly as she sat down on the covered bench. She stared at the glow coming from the heating coils. "I remember when I changed the first time. Mom insisted on holding me and hovering over me. Every time I stumbled she would help me up. Her arms were so warm."

Fenrir smiled as he watched his daughter. "Nancy thought you were the cutest puppy she had ever seen. Always insisting on cuddling with you after you fell asleep." He rolled his shoulders as the sun passed the halfway point in it's decent. "Alright, time to get ready. Come on." Fenrir grabbed onto Tiberius and dragged him around to the side of the parlor, ignoring the man's protests of being able to walk on his own.

Delaney quickly pulled her clothes off and waited for the light to completely vanish. She loved the winter, the cold felt nice when it cut through her fur. Plus, with the longer nights she could stay a wolf longer. She slid onto the floor as her change began, letting her body contort and bend into shape. She shook out her fur once she was done changing.

She took a deep breath and bounded out of the parlor, tackling her father's massive form with her smaller, slimmer form. He gave her an annoyed growl before nudging her off of him. Delaney stopped when she caught scent of her uncle. Her father was right in saying he smelled similar to her mother, it was almost identical. She cautiously walked up to him and walked around him.

' _I would think you two were sire and pup if I did not know otherwise._ ' Fenrir spoke as he watched his daugther and brother-in-law. The two had similar coat colorings, brown with a slight golden shine and a single black ear. He would have guessed that Nancy would have looked the same if she had been a wolf.

' _She has your attitude though._ ' Tiberius commented as Delaney crawled under his belly and then mocked him over. ' _Rude._ '

' _It's 'cause you're just standing around._ ' Delaney complained. ' _Let's go! I want to explore-_ ' her head whipped around as she heard the sound of crunching snow. Her ears were perked forward as she sniffed the air. ' _MINE!_ ' She shouted as she took off running after the rabbit.

Fenrir chuckled as his daughter ran after a snow rabbit, she always got hyper when she hunted. He trotted off after her, knowing she was going to get herself into some kind of trouble, and the night was still young.

* * *

Delaney woke the first time to her father picking her up in a blanket and taking her inside. She was only slightly aware of what was going on. She had fallen back asleep long before her father tucked her into bed.

The second time she woke up was to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She threw the covers off of her and quickly threw clothes on before bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Feed me!" She demanded as she sat at the counter.

Tiberius chuckled as he finished piling a plate with food. "Here you are pup. Eat up." He began making another plate that was larger than hers. He placed it down at the seat beside Delaney, knowing her father was going to be up shortly and demanding food as well. He could see how much Delaney was like her father.

"Feed me." Fenrir demanded as he walked into the kitchen. He spotted the plate of food and sat down in front of it. "How are you so awake?"

"It's called being a morning person." Tiberius answered as he set his own plate down on the counter. He noticed Delaney's plate was almost empty. "Get yourself a second plate before your aunt shows up." Delaney nodded as she got off of her chair and went over to the stove to serve herself. "Julia sent a message saying she would be here around noon."

"It's 11." Fenrir commented through a mouth full of food. Tiberius just shrugged as he continued to eat his food. He chuckled as Delaney sat down with another plate piled high with food. "How much do they feed you at school?"

"Endlessly." Delaney answered between bites. "The tables are all piled high with food. It's more food than I think I have ever seen before."

"The house elves work hard over there." Tiberius spoke up, recalling his time at Hogwarts. "I heard you got sorted into Gryffindor." Delaney nodded sheepishly. "Good house. I'm a Hufflepuff myself. Your mother was a Gryffindor though."

Delaney perked up. "Really?"

Tiberius nodded. "Unlike most wizarding families, we have a mix of houses in our family. My father was a Slytherin while my mother was a Hufflepuff. And Julia was a Ravenclaw." There was a whooshing sound followed by the smell of soot. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

"Really Tiberius?" Delaney looked over as a woman with light blond hair and ice blue eyes walked into the room. She looked to be the complete opposite of her uncle and mother. "Still petty about being left out of the estate?" Delaney couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the woman's comment. "So this is Nancy's girl, Delilah was it?"

"Delaney." Delaney corrected the woman.

"That's right." Julia agreed with a large smile. "You look like a mini Nancy, we better hide all of the sweets." Delaney noted how both her father and uncle rolled their eyes. Her aunt seemed to be the odd one out in her family. "I hope we get to see each other often, we are family."

"Julia, why don't we move to the living room? I'll get the coffee and hot chocolate, then we can open presents." Tiberius suggested, hoping to avoid any more awkwardness.

"Splendid. I've already added the gifts I brought to the tree. As well as added a few details you missed when decorating it." Delaney frowned, she had decorated the tree entirely on her own. She had refused to let either her uncle or father help, it was her's to decorate. "Come along Delaney." At least her aunt got her name right.

Delaney blinked as she saw how many gifts had been added to the tree. Before there had been a ring of presents under the tree, enough to block the tree stand from view. Now there was a pile blocking almost half of the tree. "Wow."

"My brother has no idea how to decorate a tree." Delaney bit her lip in order not to snap back at her aunt. It was Christmas, she would tolerate her aunt until she left. Then she would complain to the moon about the woman. "Now for gifts. This is for you my dear." Julia handed Delaney a large gold wrapped gift. "Open it."

Delaney sat down on the couch with the large present, it blocked her view. She looked to her father and uncle as they set down trays of drinks on the coffee table. Her father gave her a nod and she opened the box. Inside she found an intricately designed chest. "Thank you Aunt Julia."

"It has an undetectable expansion charm on it. So you can climb down the stairs and basically have a second bedroom." Delaney nodded, that would be useful with all of the traveling her pack did. There was a good chance they had already moved while she was at school. "These are for the two of you." She handed the two men blue wrapped boxes.

It took until noon for them to open all of the gifts. Delaney now had more dresses than she had ever seen in her life and several pairs of shoes she doubted she would ever wear. But she now had a broomstick and a set of new school robes. "Thank you Aunt Julia."

"You're welcome darling." Julia spoke as she sipped her coffee. "Can't have a member of the Mavis Family looking like some muggle born." Delaney frowned, how old was her mother's family? "Tiberius, have you told her nothing of her heritage?" Julia tutted to her brother. "The Mavis family may not be as old as the Potters or the Blacks, but we have always produced powerful witches and wizards. It's why we always make sure to have lots of children. Everyone wants to marry into us or marry one of us. So it should be easy to find you a good betrothal."

"Betrothal?" Delaney asked in shock and horror. She was 11?!

"Julia, don't you have a party to get to?" Tiberius asked, hoping to get her out of his house before either Delaney or Fenrir pounced on her. He honestly wasn't sure which it would be.

Julia looked at her watch. "Oh dear you're right. Mother and Father's party is in a few hours. And I am no where near ready." She got up from the couch and brushed the non-existing dust from her clothes. "It was lovely to meet you Delaney, come and stay with me whenever you feel like it." Delaney plastered a smile on her face as her aunt walked to the floo. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be taking Delaney to the train station." Before anyone could protest she had flooed away.

"No wonder my wedding was pleasant, she wasn't there." Fenrir got up from his seat to go to the kitchen. "Need a drink?" He asked Tiberius while picking up his coffee mug.

"Merlin yes." Tiberius responded as he slouched into the couch. "She's been like that since birth, highborn bitch."

Delaney picked up her few gifts and tossed them into her new chest, she would organize it later. "I'm going to put this away." She walked up to her room to put her new things away. Her aunt had definitely spoiled her, giving her uncle and father just generic gifts. She set her trunk down and sat on her bed, she was tired again. She looked around the room, noting all of the things her father brought over from her room. Her favorite addition to the room were the butterflies hanging from her ceiling, butterflies she had learned to make from her mother. "Happy Christmas Mom."

* * *

That was long. I hope you enjoyed Christmas. Next chapter we are going to be finishing off the school year.


End file.
